Toydarian
Toydarians were small, winged aliens from the planet Toydaria. They were known as shrewd merchants and able con artists, even though many led reputable lives. Because their homeworld was located within Hutt Space, many Toydarians who left Toydaria found themselves either employed or indentured to Hutt criminal interests. Toydarians easily resisted mind-affecting Force powers and were even more resistant to such abilities than their Hutt overlords. Biology and Appearance Toydarians were rarely more than 1.5 meters tall. Toydarian skin color rangeed from blue to green to pink. They were pudgy, with spindly limbs and a pair of fluttering wings that keeps them aloft. Toydarian newborns emerged form their mothers' wombs fully developed, resembling miniature versions of their parents, and they were able to fly from birth. Toydarians preferred to fly at all times, though the speed with which their wings beat consumed large amounts of energy. As a result, Toydarians consumed several times more food than humans did in a single day, and some of the bloodiest wars in Toydarian history had been fought over food supplies. Personality Toydarians were proud and loyal beings who could sometimes border on sycophantic. Likewise, unsavory Toydarians put their keen minds to work deceiving their business partners and tricking unsuspecting folk into being the victims of Toydarian confidence scams. Toydarians had an unsavory reputation, but not all Toydarians were criminals. However, their sharp minds and keen wit often made those who deal with Toydarians feel like they had been taken advantage of. Most Toydarians had some degree of business savvy, and many had a penchant for gambling (even to their own detriment). Society and Culture The Toydarian homeworld was mostly covered with nutrient-rich lakes that supported a number of dangerous predators. The Toydarian's ancestors survived by flying over the muck and living on relatively safe algae mats. Though they had integrated technology into their society and culture, most Toydarians preferred the simple pleasures of small villages and tight-knit communities. The skies of Toydaria were filled with buzzing Toydarians, so starship traffic to and from the world's single spaceport is strictly regulated to specific times of the day. Airspeeders were prohibited due to the world's heavy "air traffic." The Toydarian government built a light rail system to ferry offworlders from city to city. Despite being ruled by the Hutts, the Toydarian people were able to govern themselves free of major outside intervention through the establishment of a feudal monarchy. A ruling king sat on the planet's throne, allowing vassals to form allegiances and have minor disputes to solve their own problems. The king made sure to keep his vassals happy and to have their allegiance, but would occasionally encourage infighting to reveal the true character of the vassals and weed out treachery. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Monarchy Home Planetor System: Toydaria Attribute Dice: 12D Dexterity 2D+1/5D Knowledge 1D+1/4D Mechanical 1D+2/4D+1 Perception 1D/3D+2 Strength 1D/3D Technical 1D+1/4D Special Abilities: Force Resistance: Toydarians are resistant to Force powers that utilize the Sense skill, and receive a +3D bonus to any Perception or control rolls made to resist these powers. Any Sense powers used against a Toydarian that do not grant a resistance roll have their sense difficulty increased by +10. Move: 6/8 (walking), 18/20 (flying) Size: 0.9 to 1.5 meters tall Lifespan: 91 standard years Category:Species